Food Chain
by hectatechik
Summary: Wolf!England, the leader of his pack, thinks that being caught in a metal trap means the end of his life. What he doesn't count on, though, is a sweet rabbit to free and care for him... or the desires and emotions that work their way inside him because of him. And poor Rabbit!America, a sensitive to other creatures, has to- and wants to?- take his ways quietly. ...Kinda OC, sry
1. Chapter 1

_This is it. This is the end. I'm done for._

Arthur moaned, the piercing howl of agony that had escaped him still ringing in his sensitive wolf ears. Already his leg was going numb- he could practically feel his precious blood draining from his injury... but the sharp steel of the trap clamped around his appendage assured that he couldn't heal himself. Any movement made the bloody slices deeper. So instead he laid down and waited, stomach twisting, for the end to come.

There were gunshots in the distance. He could guess what each bullet was piercing- the calls of his pack were proof of it. They were being slaughtered, one by one. Would any of them make it out alive, without his leadership? Belarus would probably put up a good fight, but there were some things not even she could defend herself from... and the pups. What about the twin pups? Would those poor, helpless newborns be spared? Arthur gritted his teeth. _Probably not._ _Filthy humans! When I get the chance, I'll extract my revenge- slowly, and painfully._

_ That is, if I get the chance..._

His being captured made sure that he was out of the fight, the fight that was impossible to win. But it also made sure that he would be next, without a way to run or fight. So, was this what it felt like to be prey instead of predator? It was interesting... it was also horrible.

There was such pain involved...

A little flicker in the woods caught his attention. Slowly he lifted his head, though movement was painful enough to bring whimpers to his throat, trying to see... ah, yes, there were the rustling leaves again. Curious, and hopeful, his ears flicked as he tried to hear.

"Who's there?" he called, catching a glimpse of wide blue eyes. They seemed unfamiliar, and too innocent to be a wolf's... the smell of rabbit was hot and sweet in the air, along with the delicious scent of prey's terror. In his current position, however, the thought of eating made his stomach churn. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..." he taunted anyway, finding a little comfort in strengthening the fear.

Whatever the poor bunny was doing here, it fled as the wolf took to his hands and knees. All well and good- the last thing he needed was the humiliation of his prey watching him in this helpless state. Sighing, having already come to terms with his fate, he slowly curled into an impossible position to clean around the trap. The saliva and pressure caused the wound to sting more; he grimaced, but forced himself to continue. After all, it was something to take his mind off death.

All at once the shooting stopped. The howling ceased. Was that it, was there no-one left alive? Oh, but what was the use... even if there was, he had proved himself an awful leader. Whether dead or not, he could no longer show his face to them... they would have to appoint another alpha male. Maybe Matthew?... England cringed at the thought. Matthew wasn't fit for leadership- he was too soft, and needed to be led.

Hmm... another creature in the woods?

Surprised that the blood and shooting hadn't scared off whatever it was by now, he looked up to see a tall animal with a red cloak- the hood concealing his face- striding towards him quite nervously. Funny, hadn't he seen that piece of clothing lying on the ground a while back? Curious.

"What are you doing so deep in the forest, Little Red Riding Hood?" England growled, smirking and showing his razor-sharp canines. He watched the thing in red pause at that, his harmless-looking hands trembling, fear coming off of him in tantalizing waves. But for once, what Iggy _didn't _smell was of more interest to him- the man lacked the disgusting stench of metal or gunpowder that clung to a human's body. "Wearing human clothes, and you don't even have a weapon. Strange... don't you think?" he chuckled, amused at the creature's attempt at seeming human. This was a nice distraction from his plight.

The man began to move again, falling to his knees beside the wolf. "Why would I need a weapon? You're already totally helpless-"

Iggy snapped his jaws at him, and burst into laughter as he shrieked and scrambled away. "Say 'helpless' again, morsel." he challenged, grinning.

"Well I _was _gonna help you, but if you're going to be like that..." he countered, trying to sound brave. His squeaky voice betrayed him.

"I don't need your help." he stated, going back to licking his wound. "In fact, I'd get out of here before I eat you up."

"You wouldn't eat me. I'm a human! We don't taste good..."

"Humans taste fine, they're just hard to catch. Besides, you smell like rabbit." he noted thoughtfully. "Actually, the same rabbit hanging around here earlier, I'd bet."

"N-no...!" the creature exclaimed desperately, its entire soft and delicious body quivering with fright. "I was just helping a rabbit out first- one got caught too, and-"

"Alright, alright, so you're human. Supposedly. It doesn't make you any less edible." Iggy concurred, licking his lips. "Whatever you are, you're either brave or stupid. Which means, all in all, I'll be doing your species a favor by killing you before you mate." Even though he said that, he laid his head down and relaxed his muscles- trying to look harmless, and let the man do what he was planning to do. "You do realize that cloak you're wearing is for females, though. Right?"

"I-I make it look good..." he bluffed weakly, his cheeks flushing. Although it was true... Arthur's mating instincts made him think so, at least. "Don't move..."

He took ahold of the jawlike trap, slowly and painfully prying it apart. At first the wolf could take the pain... but as things progressed at this snail-like pace he tensed and lowered his head, growling under his breath. "Couldn't you go any faster?!" he spat, fisting his hands.

"I'm doing the best I can, dude! And hey, at least I'm trying _something!_ Which is better than what I _should _be doing..." the man replied defensively.

A couple moments later he lost his hold on the trap, making it bite forcefully into Iggy's leg once again. Stars exploding behind his eyes, he screamed and spun on the little rabbit- human- _whatever_ the hell it was! Luckily for him, he managed to jump back before his teeth sank into his flesh.

"Your assistance is no longer wanted!" he shouted, panting. His skin was becoming shimmery with sweat.

"L-lay back down..." the little thing whispered, his voice nothing more than a high-pitched whine.

"Like _hell! _Go on, get! Get away from me, you useless slab of meat!" he hissed angrily. But instead of fleeing, the man flinched back only slightly and rested his hand on Iggy's cheek. His palm was soft, albeit a little shaky and sweaty, and smelled like... daisies.

"C-c'mon, dude! You're scaring me shitless!" he exclaimed.

"Then why the bloody hell are you insisting on helping me?!"

"Because you're hurt, man! I don't like seeing things die! It makes me feel anxious and jittery... and maybe being the hero will end up saving me one day."

His hand pressed harder against Iggy's cheek, pushing Iggy's head to the ground.

"Lie still, okay? If you don't I might mess up again." he chirped. The trembling in him lessened as Iggy let himself relax again.

"Pray for your life that you don't." he threatened in a low voice, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. This time, he would be prepared for any undue pain. But the slight pause of the little rabbit-human made his emerald eyes flash open again, not fully trusting the strange animal with his life.

"I, uh... kinda need my hands for this, or I'd offer to let ya hold it." he murmured finally, gripping the cold metal more tightly this time. "But you can use the end of my cape."

"I don't need it." he growled... tightly gripping the fabric in his white-knuckled hand. He could see very little of the man's face- the upper half of it was covered by the red fabric- but he could clearly see the smile that played on his pink lips, leaving england torn between fury and a strange sort of lust. It wasn't like the bloodlust he was used to; it was different, more ferocious and yet more gentle that what he'd usually have in mind.

"So what's your name, Wolfy?" he asked, beginning to pull the steel apart once again. Tensing as the pain began coursing through his broken veins, Iggy closed his eyes and breathed raggedly.

"I... I have many." he answered in a strained voice, hands fisting and loosening rhythmically in the creature's clothing.

"Whaddaya want me to call you, then?"

"It doesn't matter... you'll be dead long before you need to- to use my name."

"Then it doesn't matter whether or not I know it, right? Here, I'll make it easier- my name's Alfred."

"Arthur. But... I'm also- c-c-called Iggy-" the wolf gasped, his sight beginning to blacken as the pain became increasingly harder to handle.

"Iggy is a cute name..." Alfred grinned. "Huh... it looks like it crunched your bone up good. I'm surprised it's still attached-"

"S-s-stop!" Iggy shouted suddenly, tears welling in his eyes despite all attempts to stop it. "J-just leave it i-in!"

"But you'll be trapped still..." the 'human' whispered softly, continuing with his work.

"I-I don't c-care! Whatever ha-happens will be a l-l-lot less painful than th-this!" he cried, practically writhing in agony.

"Aw, c'mon. Be a brave little wolfy, it's almost out," he coaxed.

For the last couple seconds of pure agony, leaving him seeing nothing but glowing white fireworks set on deep black, Arthur lost all orientation and awareness. Vaguely he recognised the freeing of his leg, and the pained whimpers that came from his throat as his leg was re-positioned by conscientious teeth. Blood was thick in the air, so thick he could just about taste it on his tongue... and then, it was drowned by the smell of burlap clothes and rabbit-meat.

He came to with his tear-stained head resting on Alfred's lap... his soft hands stroking England's fluffy blonde hair.

"See? That's better, isn't it?" he asked, the tone implying that he didn't need to be answered. Which was all well and good, because Iggy couldn't do much more than lay still and listen to his own shallow panting. He tried to give an answer, anyway, with not much more luck than a shaky 'mm-hmm'_. So it comes down to this... a hunter relying on his lunch. How am I still alive, after all this time?_

After a short time recovering, an embarrassed Iggy sat up primly to more properly clean his wound. Without the metal in the way, blood was pouring from it much more thickly... the amount of it alarmed him quite a bit. Still, he hid it behind closed eyes as he licked the injury- he wasn't about to let on how frightened he himself was, and especially not to such a measly meal.

Looking up, he found that the creature in red was still staring at him.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be..." he sighed, raising his eyebrows at the man. His head tilted to one side.

"No, not really. Besides, you're cute for a little Wolfy." he grinned, humming happily to himself. _Cute?!_

Sitting on his haunches momentarily, he looked hard at the man. "Cute..." he smirked, taking his own sweet time in stalking towards the boy... taking great pleasure in the fear that began to course through his veins, making his jittery heart pound. Squeaking, the creature crawled backwards- at least, before his progress was stopped by the trunk of a large tree. And, unable to escape him, Alfred pressed against said tree and sank as low to the ground as possible. This made Iggy growl with pleasure, closing his eyes and smelling the scrumptious fear the man emanated. Taking his own sweet time he pinned the rabbit-human to the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" the flighty little thing cried, shuddering so violently his movement disturbed the air. "I saved you, man! Y-you can't eat me...!"

"And that's where you're wrong."

Arthur smiled sadistically, his eyes narrowing as he drew his tongue along his sharp teeth. The soft animal's lip quivered, turning his face away. Wrong move. It bared his gorgeous neck, a neck so white it seemed to glow. Lowering his head, Iggy tasted his salty flesh.

"Human or no, you taste like food all the same. I told you, didn't I? You should've run while you had the chance... I feel no mercy for a tasty little morsel, just like you would feel no mercy for a blade of grass."

"N-no, please!" the wolf's next meal begged wildly, squirming beneath him. Iggy merely smirked, lunging for his beautiful neck...

* * *

**_I know it kinda looks like it's the end, but it isn't. It's a chapter story. So don't be fooled :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_This is it. This is the end. I'm done for. _

Alfred breathed in his last ragged breath, practically sobbing in terror. Of all the ways he'd prefer to die, this wasn't one of them... hell, it wasn't even close to being on the list! Wolves were mean and harsh, and didn't always kill their prey as quickly as they should. _A-and so ends my Heroic days..._

But to his surprise, the final bite never came. He held still for a minute, his acute ears listening for the attack, but all he heard were breaths more uneven than his own... courageously glancing up, he saw that the wolf's face was twisted in pain. Iggy looked back at his wound, shocked.

"It still hurts a lot, doesn't it?" America murmured, genuinely concerned for the creature's wellbeing. Wolfy or no, it was true that deaths and injuries affected Alfred quite badly... "I can help with that, if you let me go."

"Hmmph." Though Arthur gave him a disbelieving look, he backed off of his shaking body and returned to licking his injury. _I think he knows I'm his only shot,_ he decided, smiling gingerly at Wolfy's tamed demeanor.

As Alfred continued to make no move, he shot him a glare.

"So, get to it!" Iggy snarled viciously.

"Well, not yet..."

"_What do you _mean_, 'not yet'?!" _he screeched, loudly enough to make his stuttering heart stop beating altogether, and to have startled birds flying from the treetops. Automatically Alfred lowered his head, raising his arms to protect his face.

"W-wait, hear me out!" he gulped quickly, palms sweating and eyes squeezed shut.

"You have _very few _seconds to explain what you're going on about, breakfast!" the wolf growled, on top of him once again. His hissing breaths warmed his face, accompanied by the stench of wolf and rotting meat.

"I-I just mean, you're out in the open, dude! We need to get ya behind a bush or something first... make sure the humans- I mean, the _other _humans, they don't- and I need to go and get the herbs, too-"

"And I'm supposed to expect you to come back? How much of an idiot do you take me for?!" he bellowed, making his sensitive ears ring, Iggy's claws digging deep into his flesh.

"I didn't ha-have to help you out as much as I already... already have," he pointed out in a faltering voice, "and at least it's something- I mean, I'm n-no good just sitting here and waiting for you to die." Iggy's eyes narrowed in thought, claws sliding just a bit further into the poor prey. Groaning, he bit his lip and shifted uncomfortably beneath him. "Please get off me. You're hurting me..."

"...Fine, then. Go." Iggy said stiffly, straightening his shoulders a bit and slackening his grip. Immediately the 'human' slipped out from beneath him and rose to his feet, hopping a few feet away to be safe.

"First you need to be moved-"

"I can do that on my own, thanks." he retorted, eyes flashing dangerously. When Alfred reached towards him, he bared his teeth and hunched over defensively. "_Well?_ Weren't you listening to me, you worthless creature? _Go!"_

At that Arthur tried to take to his feet also, but flinched and whimpered in pain when he placed pressure on his leg. Instead, face flushed with shame and eyes narrowed angrily, he tried to ignore Alfred's presence and crawled slowly towards the underbrush on his hands and knees.

The thought of a creature, even and especially a proud Wolfy like this one, being forced to crawl while he stood and watched... it disturbed America greatly, innocent as he was. A sick sort of feeling twisting his gut, he took Iggy's arm and tried not to be unnerved by the scratchings- scratchings that did much less damage to the impressionable being than the guilt of doing nothing.

In the end endurance won out, and a worn Arthur pursed his lips and leaned quietly against his red-cloaked shoulder. Dripping from their fingertips was blood, shed by Alfred from the wolf's nails. It was alright... Alfred had received worse. He slung Iggy's arm over his shoulder, helping the man limp towards shelter.

"Taste..." the man croaked wearily. Not understanding, the 'human' continued on.

Once he was a good fifty feet from the trap, he carefully eased Wolfy down behind a mess of thick bushes. But before he could leave, Iggy grasped his ankle.

"W-wait." he puffed, "The humans will see the trail of blood..."

Alfred grinned, sitting cross-legged beside where he lay. "Nah. Humans aren't all that observant. Besides..." Thinking a moment, he brought one injured arm to his lips- locking his jaw against the pain- and tore one of the wounds deeper. "Aah- th-there... now I can make them follow me instead." he panted, spitting the disgusting taste of blood from his mouth. Iggy stared blankly at these actions, as though not sure what to make of them.

"You're really dead-set on keeping me alive, aren't you." he said finally, not so much of a question as a statement of fact.

"Yep! I told you, I don't like letting things die."

"Even though doing so is suicide."

"I'm kinda hoping it won't come to that."

The wolf haltingly lifted his heavy head, positioning his mouth below Alfred's arm so that the sticky red liquid dripped onto his tongue. Huh. Maybe that was what he'd meant by 'taste'_._ Who knew how long he was in that trap... was he very hungry?

"Trust me, okay? I'm the hero, and that means you're in good hands." he crooned, feeling a soft tenderness for the wolf despite his cruel words. "I'm going now, but I'll be back."

"No..."

Licking his lips free of blood, the man rose to all fours and pressed his palm against Alfred's shoulder... pushing him to the ground.

"Not yet. Just one more thing."

Startled, he bucked beneath the predator and tried to break free. Iggy brought a stop to this quickly, though- by pinning his wrists with one hand, and using his good leg to hold down his feet.

"If you hold still, I won't hurt you quite yet." he promised, softly touching his face... an excited flush crept over America's cheeks. What was he planning to do?

But instead of doing what he was expecting- and a part of him was hoping- he'd do, he did something that had the pitiful thing's heart palpitating in not so good of a way; gently he brushed his free hand over Alfred's hair, pushing the hood from over his face. Revealing his true identity.

"Just as I thought... the little blue-eyed bunny from before." Iggy murmured, a smirk resting on his flawless face as he leaned forward to nibble at one of his rabbit-ears. Alfred panicked.

"Wuh- _wait!_ Wait, don't eat me! _Please don't eat meee!" _he screamed, twisting wildly about beneath him. Tears began streaming down his face. "Y-you _can't! _I mean, y-y-you j-just- _can't!_"

"Oh? And... why can't I?" the predator laughed, kissing and licking his ear teasingly. And the poor rabbit huddled from him, fought him, sobbing and shaking violently.

"A-aah...!" he gasped, feeling his sharp teeth sinking into his delicate flesh. It wasn't deep enough to hurt, but it was deep enough to send jolts of pure, merciless terror coursing through his tremulous body. His liquid blue eyes gazed up at him pleadingly.

"Luckily for you, though, you aren't human as you claimed... I have nothing personal against you yet." Iggy purred, his lips and tongue moving down to his throat. Alfred was bawling, completely overwhelmed... and yet, though the most of it was scary as hell, not _all _of it was in a bad way...

"S-s-so... what are y-you going t-t-to d-do with m-me, then...!" he breathed, his back arching, trying to dig his heels into the ground.

Iggy hummed thoughtfully, his moist breaths brushing against his throat, making Alfred swallow nervously. "Hmm. It's up for debate... There's a lot of things I'd _like _to do, and only _most _of them involve killing you. Unfortunately, I'm a bit handicapped." He smiled wryly.

"I-I-I can still he-help with that, but you- but y-you have to let me l-l-live!"

"And give up such a tasty bite to eat?" The smile turned into a grin. "Go on, then, I'm too tired to deal with you. Get going before I change my mind..." As Iggy backed off and Alfred sat up, the wolf looked at him and snorted. "And wipe those tears off your face, you look pathetic."

Taking deep, shuddering breaths, Alfred obeyed. "Why are you being so mean?" he sniffled dejectedly, rubbing his eyes, "I just wanna help you, and you keep trying to creep me out, and it scares the hell out of me!"

"It's fun." Arthur yawned, curling up comfortably by the bushes. "To put it simply."

"B-but-!"

"Shoo," he cooed, his lips curled into a smirk. His soft Wolfy ears flicked lightly as he rested. Inexplicably hurt, the tears came back into the rabbit's eyes.

"Jeesh, sorry for existing." he pouted in a wounded voice, snatching up the cloak and running before he was fully upright. Better he left before he made even more of a fool out of himself.

He could feel the wolf's emerald eyes, burning into the back of his head as he fled. The gaze didn't terrify him as much as it shamed him, bringing a deep flush to his cheeks._ Sleep well, you- you stupid jerk! Why should I hafta come back for you when you treat me like _this_?!_

… But he would anyway... he was too kindhearted to do anything else. _With any luck, it'll end up like Androcles and the Lion... though with this one I kinda doubt it!_


	3. Chapter 3

As England opened his tired eyes a while later, severely weakened from his loss of blood, he saw that he was still alone. Really, he'd expected that. After all, what would entice a meal to walk right into his mouth? How could the rabbit expect a wolf to resist taking the bait? Especially after he'd received a small sample of what deliciousness the rabbit had to offer, and seen _that _look on his face. _That _look, the of pure and tantalizing fear as his poor bunny life flashed before its beautiful blue eyes. That was the clincher, the thing that made Iggy yearn so strongly for his meat. It was amazing that he'd fought it off that long, long enough for him to get away. But something about him was just too interesting to slaughter right then.

There was more important business to consider than a rabbit, though. Like his pack, for instance. He had slept... how long had it been? Would any survivors still be wandering this part of the forest, where so many were slain? If there were survivors...

But his leg... he couldn't move it. This inhibited him from finding traces of his pack, and chances were he'd bleed out before it healed. What an idiotic, cowardly way to die- from tripping a human trap, instead dying in a battle for his clan. He'd never predicted_ this _one, that was for sure.

Sniffing the air, he found no traces of wolf besides his own. No one around here, at least... sighing, he closed his eyes and mourned the loss of his pack. Praying that some were alive...

But his mourning was cut short- he could hear them before he could smell them, those humans. His heart was gripped between fear, and a fierce, deep hatred... more adrenaline coursing through his system the nearer the two loud humans came, he tensed his muscles and bared his teeth. There was no way, no _way _they could be stupid enough to not find his trail, and he wasn't going to go down without at least an attempt at a fight... even though it was of no use- his limbs wavered when he tried to move them, and his eyes could barely focus.

From around where the trap was, the humans began to shout. They had seen his blood, he guessed... and now they argued over which trail to take... so the bunny had really made a new trail. Strange, what a strange being. Did he have any sense of self-preservation? Even if he was on the idiotic side, he was strangely- sweet...

To his utter shock, their footsteps grew not closer, but farther away... his heart pounded in stunned relief. Starting at a low chuckle, his amusement grew into uncontrollable laughter, dry and cracked as it was. They had really fallen for it, the had followed the wrong trail! Didn't they have any sense of smell?!

His hysteria quickly led to weak coughs. Ah, this was no time to celebrate in such a way... he felt so sick, and just the strain of movement had him dizzy.

He was just about dead already.

As the day wore on, he slept in short intervals- never allowing himself full slumber, knowing that in his state he needed to be wary. It proved more difficult than he'd expected, but the rest he'd gained earlier let him keep at this schedule for longer. Most of the time he laid there in a self-induced stupor, bringing himself completely around only to deal with business a little ways deeper in the woods. It was a strain to get there, but it was better to have a clean place to die.

When his thoughts weren't on his pack, or some strange place in the land of La-la, they stayed on the pains in his body- trying to name the cause of each one. The first couple were obvious: his throat from thirst, his stomach from hunger, and his leg from the wound itself. The other things, like the dizziness and poor circulation in his hands- anemia, he'd guess- and the headaches- either dehydration or a possible infection- were a little more difficult to place. After awhile, though, he realized that it was pointless; they would still be there, all the same. He sighed defeatedly. It wasn't going to take long now, his death, would it?

He was smelling rabbit again...

At first he thought it was a hallucination. After all, 'Alfred' should've understood his place as prey by now, and Arthur's place as his hunter. But as he wearily raised his head, he was greeted by his still-pouting face.

"You don't look too hot, Wolfy." he snapped, as though retorting to some unspoken insult. Instead of finding the energy to reply, too tired to really be irritated, he returned to his original position and lazily narrowed his eyes.

"You actually came back." he noted quietly.

"Yea- yeah. I said I would." His tone seemed to soften just slightly when Arthur posed no threat. "And I brought some herbs that should help. I promised that, too."

"I guess you did." Smiling dazedly, Iggy reached out and brushed his fingers against Alfred's hand. "Good boy..."

"Hey, that's not funny! And you know what, I'm not the dog here, you are! So I should be saying that to you!" the rabbit huffed indignantly, his face flushing.

"Humans came by." he informed, not really talking to him as much as he was talking to himself. "They followed your trail instead of mine, though."

"Oh. That musta been scary."

"It was. I wasn't expecting that plan of yours to work."

"Poor Wolfy." Smiling cheerfully again, his moods inconsistent, he patted Iggy between the ears. "Good boy!"

"You're so damn lucky I'm tired."

"I know. Hey, I need you to eat this." he murmured, holding out some ginger root. "It'll help, trust me."

"I can barely swallow..."

"Hmm. I thought about that. Pain chokes me up, too." Taking the red cloak from over his shoulder- he'd turned the cloth into a makeshift sack- he took from the fabric a handful of currents. "Try some. They're good and juicy, and that'll help you swallow." he grinned.

Lifting his head, Iggy ate the berries directly from his soft palm- and watched as this made the bunny blush madly. This, after a painful gulp, made a sly smile seize the lower part of his face.

"I'm starting to wonder if I turn you on. You pervert." he chortled, moistening his lips. The bunny looked startled.

"W-what? No, no, you're misreading me!" he stammered, looking away. It was answer enough...

The berries finished, he moved on to the blood that still shimmered on Alfred's arms. A little clotted, but despite that it was good enough for his needs. Softly and slowly he lapped at the delicious red liquid, listening with the slightest amount of pleasure as the man's breathing changed.

"Does it hurt?" Arthur asked in a low voice, pressing his lips to one of the deeper injuries. As he drank in the delightful taste, the bunny bit into its finger and nodded feverishly.

"B-but just a little..." he whined, looking shyly to one side.

"If you act this way, and hurt only a little... I'm reading you just fine." he purred. "Not that it matters either way. Now, then, that root."

"R-root? Oh- yeah. _That _root." Shaking his head clear, he held the ginger out towards him once again. "Stretch out your leg and hold still, while you're at it."

Doing so, he took the root between his teeth and set it on the ground, using his hands as a brace while he gnawed at it. All the while he watched the bunny as he was trying to get ahold of himself: looking around, flushing madly, blinking, shaking his head until he seemed clear of his emotions. Then, diving back into the red cloak, he pulled out a dozen yellow flower heads- arnica. These he popped into his own mouth, chewing them mechanically before spitting the remnants into his palm.

"That's right. Keep the leg extended, and hold it still. Good boy!" he teased lightly, spreading the mush over Iggy's injury. "It'll help it heal faster, and disinfect it. So it's all good for you. Don't worry."

"You seem to know your way around herbs, rabbit."

"Yup!" Nodding brightly, he chewed and spat a couple more. "Mmm... tastes so sweet! Anyway, I guess you learn stuff when you eat things like this all the time."

"I suppose." Finishing off the bitter ginger, Iggy rested his head atop his arms and closed his eyes.

"There, done. How does that feel?" Alfred asked, patting his leg. Arthur winced, breathing in sharply as pain lanced through it.

"It'd feel better if you didn't _hit _it!" he snarled, hands fisting. "Watch it, Leftovers!"

"Stop calling me names!" he fumed, fiercely prodding the wound and making the wolf howl in agony.

"Dammit! Do you _want _to die, is that it?!" But as Alfred kept pressing deeper, furious, the pain weakened Arthur's resolve. "Stop it." The order made the bunny grow crueler in his act, and eventually the wolf couldn't take it any longer. "Ahh... n-no... I'm sorry. Stop..." he practically begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"What's my name!" he insisted, prodding again. Iggy literally bit back a shriek- he sank his teeth into his arm to stop the noise from leaving his lips.

"A-alfred... Alfred, stop..." he choked, curling up on his side. Even as Alfred did as he asked, he couldn't stop the shaky tears. He was traumatized- not so much by the pain, but by the simple fact that his _prey _could make him like this...

Feeling the warmth of Alfred's hand hovering over his shoulder, Iggy jerked away.

"D-don't touch me!" he cried, ears flat against his head. As seconds wore by in painful silence, he brought his tail closer to his chest and hugged it tightly. _Is this really all I am now...?_

Waiting for another snappy comeback or some annoying disobedience, he was surprised when he was greeted by none. Looking up, his eyes met blue orbs that seemed more shaken that he was.

"A-Arthur...?" he asked, his hand still held where his arm once was. The saddest part was, Arthur truly had wanted that touch...

"Go." he said quietly, turning away once again. "Go."

So, he had reached the ultimate low... being defeated by a rabbit. He probably wouldn't bring himself to kill the stupid thing later, either. How sad.

"I-I'm sorry, dude, I really didn't mean it! I just got fed up and I lost track of myself!" the bunny gasped breathlessly. "Please don't be mad, okay? I'll make up for it! I will!"

"Just go. I want to be alone." he intoned softly.

"... good boy..." the man whispered gently, patting his head in a soothing manner. Before Iggy could turn and scold him, he and his cloak was gone once again.

* * *

_**Hah... well, I'm trying... .**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Who knew Wolfies had such complicated emotion to them? _Alfred thought to himself, slowing down once he was out of the man's sight. Guilt made his soft ears droop, if only just a little. What had come over him? He wasn't designed to hurt... hurting made him feel like a monster. He wasn't meant to be a monster, either. Treating a creature badly went against the entirety of his nature.

He hoped that Iggy hadn't been too injured, but the tears in his proud Wolfy eyes said otherwise. America was such a bad person, kicking a man while he was down... he felt the desperate need to make up for his mistake. In any way other than being eaten, of course. There had to be better ways he could off himself, after all.

The Wolfy's throat was dry, and he was sure the berries he'd given wouldn't help enough. He could start with trying to remedy that. At least it was _something_.

Knowing that Iggy would probably get sick if he ate many more berries, he thought of another plan... slinking through the forest, uneased by the many nooks and crannies that could house scary creatures, he set his sights on finding water. Also for ways to carry it, but in the immediate vicinity he found nothing in either respect. He was sure he'd seen a river, somewhere near here...

Taking a few more cautious steps, he tilted his head up and sniffed the air. It smelled fresher, like water, to his right... it must've been that way. He immediately dashed in that direction, the density of the forest making his claustrophobic heart pound.

Soon, after scrambling and slipping in the loose cover soil, he discovered how much easier it was to jump from root to root instead- at least while the ground was dry. He took to this mode of transport, a little pleased with himself for figuring it out. He hadn't really spent much time in the forest before now- let alone long enough to form such a helpful habit- because of his paranoia, so it felt a little nice to have more sure footing...

After a while, Alfred was excited to see a slight glimmer through the branches. So he was right, there was a river here! He beamed widely, spinning in a light circle for the cheeriness of it. Maybe the wolf was wrong, and he wasn't so useless, after all.

Mid-leap between a root and a small stump, he was tackled from the air and hit the ground hard. For a dizzying couple seconds, all he saw were stars.

When he looked up, the only things he could make out were razor-sharp teeth diving for his throat.

Screaming loudly, he rolled to one side and tried to escape. It proved to be useless; sharp claws dragged him towards his predator, slicing up his already so damaged arms. He was too panicked to figure out much, but one thing was for sure- this wasn't Iggy. Iggy was gentle. He liked Iggy. Even if he tried to terrify him. This creature was fierce and bloodthirsty, and all the other things that made his rabbit-heart pound in fear.

Swallowing, he realized there was only one thing to do. _When dealing with a heartless creature..._

His elbow crashed into the attacker's ribcage, forcing him to take a ragged breath. _…gotta be heartless, too._ As its grip loosened, America twisted in its grasp and clawed at its chest until the creature was shrieking in pain. Then, with one last burst of energy, the terrified bunny kicked hard into the center of its chest- scrambling back when this made the winded creature double over and struggle for breath.

_Gotta get a head-start. _Adrenaline making his movements fast and fluid, Alfred used his newfound quick version of running through the woods. His arms stung as the wind assailed his injuries.

Soon the creature's breaths were hot on the back of his neck. Crying out, he pushed his legs to go faster. No use- he was fast, but not _that _fast. If he didn't think of something soon, those names Arthur gave him would be just about fitting.

Feeling the claws grazing his shoulder, tearing open more flesh, his survival senses kicked in to an extreme. Thinking quickly, he followed his instincts and dodged to one side, turning on his heels and fleeing in the other direction. It took a minute for the hunter to slow to a stop and realign his path. _It __might be working..._

He followed this way of avoidance for a while, hoping that his opponent would tire before he did. It was likely... after all, Alfred would work harder. There was more at stake for Alfred.

Soon, what felt like hours of terror gave way to relief. The creature had indeed tired, or lost interest... either way, the pounding of footsteps behind him faded to silence. America didn't dare stop running quite then, though. It seemed too risky to the poor creature.

The bunny eventually stepped on a root the wrong way, and tumbled to the ground. He waited in a quivering silence for claws to shred him to bits... but in the end nothing came and, exhausted, he rolled to his back and panted for breath. _That was close. _Way _too close._

For some reason or another, all Alfred could think of was Iggy sitting next to him now... a smirk on his face as he viewed his limp form. He'd probably be condescending him by now... saying something like 'aww, poor bunny.' or 'well, aren't you pathetic?' in his patronizing voice. He still couldn't tell, though, how he would act if he were to simply lean in and kiss him... a little part of him wanted to do that, if only just to see his reaction. He'd probably be quite startled at first, a look that he pictured to be quite adorable. Then, then he would be angry. And that would be ugly.

Having caught the majority of his breath, he decided the best course of action would be to leave the vicinity as soon as possible. His limbs quivered a little as he tried to take to his feet. _I need to do what I came here to do... and then get back to Iggy. I-If I'm not eaten, first, that is._

More wary than ever, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest despite the silence clinging to the air, he tried to find his way back to the stream.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon his return, Alfred was no less skittish than during his forest escapade. The green eyes that greeted him didn't provide as much comfort as he thought they might.

"Back again, little rabbit?" After having posed this rhetorical question, he sat up to more fully observe his condition. The wolf seemed more aware than before; that was good. For the wolf, anyway.

"I brought back some things..." he said quietly, unnerved by the way those eyes burned his injured flesh. "I even managed to pick up some bandaging. Y'know, the white stretchy stuff that mostly only humans use."

"Maybe you should use it on yourself." he suggested, his nose twitching as he sniffed the air. "You seem a bit more worse for wear."

"Nah... they're not that deep..." he murmured uneasily, setting the red cloak down beside Iggy. This he prodded at confusedly.

"It's drenched," he noted, frowning. "What the hell happened to you, rabbit?"

"I did that on purpose, it was the only thing I could think of to keep the water in. For you to drink?"

"I guess you're expecting me to thank you."

"Not really. I'm used to your meanness by now."

"So, really, what happened to you..." he asked in a strangely kind voice, slurping at the corner of the cloak.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." he sighed weakly, curling up on himself. It seemed to only spike the wolf's interest.

"Wrong answer. Try again." he said simply, chewing a little at the red fabric as he watched America's ears twitch nervously. Looking at the ground, he whimpered.

"A big monster attacked me. I don't know how I escaped, but I did, but not before this happened." he finally managed, gesturing towards his shoulder. "It was scary. Really scary. It's never come that close before."

"A big monster, huh?" Alfred could tell that Iggy was excited by this, though he tried to hide it while he set the cloak down. Why he was, he couldn't fathom. "What did it look like? Did you catch any smell from it?"

"I was too panicked." he admitted, shifting a bit as he grew yet more uncomfortable with his glinty-eyed demeanor.

"Surely you must remember _something._ Did it have long claws and sharp teeth, or ears and a tail like mine? Is it possible that it was a wolf, rabbit? You still smell like..."

Suddenly, jarringly, it all clicked sickeningly into place. His eyes widened, becoming near-circular in shape.

"Your clan?" he asked in a choked voice, tense and ready to bolt. The wolf noted this change in stature, and tilted his head to one side.

"... Yes, that's right." he murmured, after a while. America squeaked.

"B-but that means- that means you really _do _want to kill me...!" he whispered breathlessly, inching backwards. "I mean, _it _woulda killed me! So you would, too!"

Iggy's eyes narrowed slightly, his expression becoming unreadable. "... Come here, pet." he ordered tonelessly, extending his hand towards him. Alfred flinched back.

_I shoulda realized this sooner. He even tried to warn me. I shoulda seen this coming..._

"Come here." he repeated, softly.

"I-I'm not _that _stupid!" he cried, high-pitched and childlike, scrambling away. "I don't know why I trusted you before, but I won't anymore! Y-you'll _hurt _me!"

Arthur rose, staggering his way towards Alfred with that creepy expression on his pale face. The poor rabbit quivered, keeping as low to the ground as possible, realizing that at this point there wasn't enough distance between them to flee. As the wolf stood in front of him, looking down at him and into his wide blue eyes, he squeezed them shut and covered his face with his tattered arm.

Instead of what Alfred was expecting, Iggy knelt beside him and... and pulled him into his arms.

"Is that better, pet?" he asked gently, his body relaxed and unthreatening. After an elongated minute of tensed muscles and pure panic, the wolf's demeanor began to relax him also. America nodded, slowly wrapping his arms around Iggy's slender neck. "I thought it might be." he smiled.

"Why are you acting different, Wolfy?" he asked, breathing in the smell of wolf on Iggy's skin and the burlap smock he wore. "Why haven't you really tried to kill me yet?"

"Why should I? You've done nothing but serve me since I first set eyes on you- with the... obvious exception... and there's not exactly a threatening air about you, little bunny."

"But that doesn't answer my question-"

"Then I decided I wasn't hungry." he interrupted, his voice holding the air of finality.

The bunny took a couple moments of silence to adjust to the relief of being potentially safe- along with other emotions that made little or no sense. As cheesy as it was, he really hadn't felt like this before now. Tingly, overwhelmed, and insecure, of course he'd felt those things; but never for a reason like this, and never so enjoyably... either way, it wasn't scary like he would've thought it was. He made a soft moaning noise, mostly to show the wolf that he felt happy at the current moment. Then, he pulled back enough to look into his emerald eyes.

"You're all bark and no bite, Wolfy!" he sang cheerfully, showing his white teeth. "Good to know you're nice enough to spare the hero! Of course, I coulda gotten away anyway."

Arthur smirked, tightening his grip on America. "Really, now? Because, from my perspective, you've just fallen right into my trap."

But instead of being fazed, Alfred figured the man was trying to save face and brushed his fingertips lightly along his shoulder. "Hey, don't sweat it, Wolfy. It's only because I'm infinitely superior compared to the average animal. I mean, look at me! I got strong arms and legs, and I'm super-fast, too. I'm just about perfect!" he laughed, nuzzling against Iggy's nose.

"Stop being so idiotic, or I might just change my mind on eating you."

"Aww, don't be upset... I'm sure there's a slight possibility that you'll end up _almost _as cool as me-"

Iggy growled softly and barreled him over, in such a way that Alfred's head cracked against a branch. He was pitched into black for a couple seconds, but was taken back into reality by the touch of claws against his skin... these claws didn't bite into him, though; they teased him with their gentle sharpness, tickling his cheek like the softest feathers. When he finally managed to focus his eyes, the back of his head throbbing disorientingly, he was met by that all-too-familiar condescending smirk.

The scene was familiar in more ways than one, he realized with a jolt. Wasn't this almost exactly what he'd pictured out in the forest? Right before he...

He...

Sitting up slowly, his limbs trembling a little as he thought over what he was about to do, he tried to blank his mind and glanced at Iggy nervously. Before Iggy could react with anything more than that shocked expression he'd pictured, Alfred grasped his face between his soft palms and slammed his mouth against his.

His lips were soft and yielding, surprisingly so for what he'd pictured a wolf's to be, and yet at the same time hard and firm. And his mouth tasted like bitter ginger and berries... tastes that were docile, even innocent... This was much like his reaction, those things. As a muffled cry escaped him his pale body tensed, planting his hands flat against the rabbit's chest and trying to push himself away. Alfred tensed also now, realizing that the part he'd pictured as painful was coming up quite soon. Still he held on to Arthur, savoring his sensual attributes while he had the time and his lust was still fresh. _This might just be worth dying for._ he thought warmly, feeling Iggy's hands fist tightly and listening to the soft mewls that came with such a delightful taste. For the moment, he had Iggy mastered. In a way his non-torturous tendencies could accept, he was victorious.

"Don't fight me, Iggy, okay? Please? You just need to focus on how good it feels instead of who's doing it." he whispered into his mouth, smiling happily as he saw through narrowed eyes the soft blush that was spreading across the wolf's cheeks.

Suddenly and against all expectations, Iggy relaxed and willingly opened his mouth for Alfred. His slender fingers moved to his hair, weaving beneath the golden strands and lightly squeezing his soft rabbit ears. Not wanting to waste the moment, the rabbit quickly overrode his automatic reaction to freeze up and staked his claim on the wolf's lips.

"I would have reacted better..." he mumbled once Alfred pulled back for breath, "... if you'd given me prior warning, you stupid git." Before the poor rabbit could get a proper amount of air, their mouths were once again fused together. This time, it was purely by Iggy's will. Without breath, Alfred was quickly tossed into a pleasurable stupor.

That is, up until he was shoved jarringly back into reality- by his back and shoulders being thrown flat against something drenched and freezing. He gasped, eyes going round.

It took just a little too long for his shaken mind to realize that Iggy had thrown him to the ground, dampening him with the moisture from his cloak. Alfred shivered. _S-so cold...!_

"Wuh- what are you doing...!" he screeched, arching his back away from the chill. "I thought you weren't gonna eat me!"

"Oh, I'm not going to _eat _you... per say..." Iggy murmured, taking the opportunity to nibble lightly on the knot of the rope around Alfred's waist. "... I think you might like this kind of dining."

_D-dining... but not eaten...? _he thought bewilderedly, as Arthur slowly worked the knot loose. _What is he... _

_ … is he..._

_ N-no! No, he can't do that!_

_ "NO!"_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: yaoi in this chapter.**_

* * *

Iggy was caught off-guard by the sudden ferocity in the little rabbit's struggling, especially after he'd laid still as though giving in. He jerked his head back immediately, tearing the rope the rest of the way loose. This made Alfred cry out and huddle away from him.

He wasn't really afraid England would eat him, was he? After all, even _he _acknowledged his inability to really hurt him... sighing, the wolf lightly patted his side.

"Don't be such a mouse, rabbit. You're a little better than that, I think..."

"D-don't touch me like that... I don't like being touched like that!" his crumpled body replied, eyes looking up at him pleadingly. "You're m-m-misreading m-me..."

"I'm not going to kill you, rabbit."

_"N-NO!"_ he screamed again, making Iggy's ears ring. The wolf flinched, ears flattening. "No, you're _not! _You're going to rape me, you're going to _rape _me!"

"What...?" England stared at the man with shock. He seemed too frightened to move.

"I-I just wanted a kiss, I didn't think you'd go _that _far!"

"... You're right, then. I misread you." Iggy said stoutly, still petting his heaving side. The fear in his bright blue eyes jolted him in a sickening, yet so delicious way... "But I'll still settle for a kiss.'

"You'll make something else out of it."

Iggy greeted the bunny's accusing stare with his own, relaxed gaze.

"Yes, that's a bit of a risk." Softly and carefully, Iggy reached higher to stroke the young rabbit's cheek. "But then, you trusted me this far."

"There's a major difference between life and virginity, Wolfy!" he whimpered.

"Oh, so now you adore your virginity more than your life? _That's _bloody pathetic." he grinned, ear flicking as he managed a bit of playfulness.

"I never said that!" Alfred cried indignantly, sitting up and trying to hold his head high. "And I'm not pathetic, I could totally kick your ass if I tried!"

"Okay, then prove yourself." Arthur laughed. "Kiss me."

Alfred's face turned a bright red, shifting his weight uneasily as he mulled over his options. And finally, with movements so quick it caught Arthur off-guard, he grasped the front of the wolf's clothes and yanked him in. Their lips smashed together roughly.

Honestly, Iggy didn't have that much of an issue with taking the creature by force if necessary. He'd decided while the rabbit was gone that the lust for his meat was more _specific _than usual, and his mating instinct had overridden his sense of chivalry long ago. But he _did _have a problem with making him run away, as the end result would probably be. There was one solution to this, though... Iggy would just have to manipulate him until that was no longer in question. But for now... catching his cheeks between his palms so he wouldn't get away again, he drew his tongue along the bunny's lips until they shakily opened for him.

Alfred trembled nervously in his arms, as rabbits were famed to do, his mouth tasting of all the sweet flowers that Iggy had a tendency to avoid. It was acceptable, though, when mixed with the taste and smell of his bloodied rabbit-meat... Oh, God, if there was anything in the world that could make him hard, this was it. He was hungry to make the rabbit quiver and scream in all sorts of ways.

'S-sto-" the man tried, his ears flattened, only to have the words from his lips turned to blush painted across his cheeks. Iggy smiled a little, tasting the warmth of his reddening skin.

"Don't fight me, rabbit. Focus on how good it feels, not what's happening to you." he murmured tauntingly, feathering his hand over his thigh. Alfred didn't seem fully aware of this action, his breathing heavy and uneven as he whimpered weakly. Very softly the wolf kissed and licked the rabbit's throat, the hand still against his cheek stroking him lightly with his thumb.

"Aah..." the little thing moaned, his face damp with sweat and tears as Iggy felt beneath his shirt and up his strong, warm chest. The wolf licked his lips in anticipation, his mouth watering as he pictured what could be beneath the burlap he wore.

"You aren't frightened, are you, little bunny?" he murmured against his ear, smiling at how it quivered and perked at the sound of his voice so close to it. Because it pleased him so, it earned him gentle kisses instead of nibbles and bites.

Alfred shook his head a little in reply, sinking his teeth deep into his bottom lip.

"I-I'm the hero, I don't get scared..." he protested, his voice on edge.

"Oh, is that so?" Chuckling in amusement at his attempt to be brave, he slid his palms higher up his chest. "Then hold still- I want to see."

"W-_wait!"_

Arthur paused, momentarily.

"I- uhm... I... I forgot to... I-I forgot to bandage your wound! Yeah! So, uhm, c-can I just-" Alfred stammered, trying to stall the inevitable. He began to twist away.

"It can wait."

Roughly he pinched his nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb until Alfred arched his back and shuddered deeply.

"W-wait... s-s-stop!" he shrieked, kicking and kneading against him in a panicked stupor. For the most part, it only served to entertain the ravenous wolf.

"You stop, rabbit. You deserve this, after all, don't you? You said you'd make it up to me, and this is what I want in payment. So hold still!"

To his surprise, this actually quieted the man into a still silence... when Arthur looked down, he found him looking back up at the wolf with tears rolling down his cheeks. His sapphire eyes shimmered. But he no longer fought...

"I really didn't mean that. I didn't." he wept, sniffling quietly. "If you're still mad about it, you coulda just told me that instead of trying to hurt me. I woulda kept trying to make up for it until you were satisfied." He swallowed nervously, and continued in a faltering voice; "I-I don't wanna have sex, I- I mean, I just don't wanna! I don't even know if I know how-"

"Enough. I'm taking what I want, Alfred." Iggy interrupted, yanking the rabbit's shirt over his head as he grew impatient. "If you don't know how, I'll show you the way."

"Wha- no! Please, no- a-aah...! Stop..." he gasped desperately, chest heaving as he was forced into an impossible position by the insistent wolf- on his knees, his back arched and bent backwards so his wrists were flat against the ground.

"Does it hurt much?" he simpered cockily, as Alfred turned his head away and gritted his teeth. Not paying much mind, Iggy gently lapped his tongue over the man's chest. The sweet muscles twitched beneath him, goosebumps raising on his skin where saliva touched.

Truly, the man was much stronger than Iggy. His shoulders were broad and his arms were solid like steel, with a prominent six-pack and wonderfully sharp chest plates- all of this wrapped in lightly tanned skin. Not only beautiful, but also useful; so, why didn't he use it? The rabbit couldn't be _that _docile, could it? Maybe he was masochistic and enjoyed being dominated by him, that would make his submission more sensible. Then, on the other hand, he claimed not to like what he was doing... so maybe he was just altruistic, afraid to risk hurting someone, and his life was spared due to kind favors- such as the one he'd performed for England. And maybe, England would return a bit of that kindness in the form of amiability.

Not yet, though. Of course.

"Shh..." he hushed as the man stuttered near-maniacally, eyes wild. He soothingly stroked the boy's blonde hair. "It'll be only as painful as the amount you fight me, Alfred."

"H-hey! You...m-my... name...?" he cried breathlessly, managing to focus on Iggy's face. "You said my name..."

"Hmm. So I did. Well, don't make such a big deal out of it." Arthur smiled lightly, kissing slowly down his chest. It was quite nice that he'd been wearing that smock, really- he didn't want to go through the trouble of removing pants, also, and especially not on a struggling creature. Gently he kissed his erection, amused by the way the rabbit gasped and throbbed at his slightest touch here. "Hah, Alfie... you may be screaming 'no', but your body loves it all too much. I think you like being treated like this, don't you?"

"N-no, I don't! Please stop... please don't do this..." he sobbed wretchedly, his breathing heavy and only getting heavier. Iggy licked him lightly, kissed him, took him into his mouth... and, finally, bit into him. I strong gush of pleasure shot through him as the quivering man emitted a high-pitched wail, secreting a small amount of clear fluid that mixed with his blood.

"M-mmh..." the wolf's breath quickened alongside the rabbit's, the change caused by this escalating pleasure. That taste... the taste of this creature made his heart pound and his head spin... His blood was hardly blood- it was more of a dizzying, toxic elixir.

"P-please, no more, it hurts!" Alfred gasped weakly, sweat causing his body to shimmer in the light. Iggy drew his tongue lightly along his shaft one last time, then chuckled warmly.

"It would... heh, but doesn't it feel good, also?"

The man looked away, pursing his lips and halting his struggle. His cheeks were burning a crimson red. _Answer enough._

"Good boy..." he crooned lightly, straightening his back. Very slowly, so as not to alarm him further, he loosened the string that served as a belt to reveal his erection. His other hand lightly patted the rabbit's head, feeling no need to keep him restrained for the time being. "Keep being a good boy, and I'll be gentle. How does that sound?"

"I-is there another option...?" he whispered, gasping for breath as he rolled to his knees.

"What are you, part chicken?" Iggy grinned, stealing another quick, deep kiss. At the same time, trying to be nonchalant, he brushed the tears from the young rabbit's face. In response he quivered and lowered his head, biting a little into his knuckle.

"Stop teasing me, you jerk!" he sniffled. "It's not my fault, you're the one touching me weird!"

"If it's my fault, then why won't you run? You have the capability to. Despite everything, you like it, don't you... admit it."

"Nu-uh! I just don't wanna end up hurting you or something. Because unlike some people, I'm _nice._"

"Hmm... possibly true." A sly smirk settled on the wolf's face, grabbing Alfred's wrist tightly in his claws. "However, unlike some people, you're also tasty. So suck it up, because I still don't feel guilty."

"O-ow, you're hurting me again! I thought you said you'd be gentle!" he screeched, beginning to twist and writhe once again as blood seeped from beneath Iggy's fingertips. Iggy retorted by letting the male scramble to all fours, before twisting his arm behind his back and forcing his head into the dirt.

"I said I would if you were good. Unfortunately right now you're being a little bitch, so I fully intend to make you _my _bitch until you behave." he laughed, mouth watering slightly as he surveyed the scene. Alfred's little tail twitched as he shuddered, his body shining with sweat, his ears flat and his cheeks flushed. Deciding to make things a little easier for himself, he took the rope that had been around the bunny's waist and tied his wrists behind his back.

"Nnngh..." Alfred panted, straining against it. "S-stop..."

"Not yet." Arthur purred against his ear as he positioned himself. He was struggling too much for preparation, it took all his strength to keep his head down... there was only one thing left to do.

With one hard thrust, he forced his way inside.

Gasping loudly, and whimpering a little, Alfred gritted his teeth against the pain. England groaned at his tightness, but the strong sense of pleasure overwhelmed how much it hurt. He started out slowly, making room for himself to pick up speed.

Soon Alfred stopped tensing, his mouth opening to allow more breath. His muscular chest heaved for air as he groaned and panted, a bit of saliva escaping the corner of his mouth as it began to water hungrily. Arthur almost laughed. Oh, yes... his sweet prey was finally starting to understand, wasn't he?

"Does it feel good?" he asked softly, sliding his hand over the rabbit's chest. He whimpered, and nodded.

The more the bunny relaxed, the easier and less painful it was to move around inside him. He enjoyed the way he'd twitch a little each time he pressed deeper, and how every once in awhile his mouth would discreetly and silently form the word 'more'. He was probably the most pure-hearted thing he'd ever fucked... and yet he acted in all the right ways to turn Iggy on.

"You like playing my bitch, don't you?" he whispered playfully, wanting to escalate the pleasure with a bit of teasing. Another slight nod came from the rabbit. "Speak it." he growled, pinching his nipple tightly.

"Aah...!" he cried in reply, a little teary-eyed. "I-I- I... I like it..."

"You like _what?_" he pressed greedily, rolling it around between his forefinger and thumb. When no answer came right away he pushed himself in further and faster. The rabbit's breaths quickened and began to catch.

"S-s-stop..."

"_You like what?" _he asked one last time, biting into his ear roughly. Alfred squeaked loudly, shaking like a leaf.

"I-I-I like being y-your bitch, I-I-Iggy!" he managed finally, his hands fisting. Interest shifted, he licked and nibbled at his fingertips and watched them flex in response.

"My, what a good little plaything you are," he crooned, kissing his palm. Despite everything, the poor rabbit momentarily adjusted his hand so he could cradle Arthur's cheek. Arthur smiled. How sweet. Deciding such sweetness deserved a bit of pity, he ceased to torture his upper body and gently pressed his fingertips to Alfred's bottom lip- where he brought them into his mouth, and sucked on them in an unknowingly seductive manner.

"A-aah, Iggy, I'm going to... to..." he mumbled, looking up at him with wide and sparkling eyes. "I... d-don't stop..."

England smirked. "My pleasure."


	7. Chapter 7

Long after, Alfred was still panting softly for breath and shivering in Arthur's arms. Somewhere during... what they'd done, Iggy had torn the bindings from around his wrists- after making him beg for it, of course, although in the state he was in he had almost enjoyed it. Though on the outside he calmly rested in the wolf's embrace, his insides were a frenzy of fear, guilt, and most strongly a warm contentedness. Why did that feeling have to come from something that hurt him so?

"Are you really still that shaken?" Iggy asked curiously after awhile, his thick eyebrows raised. America didn't answer. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and set him off again.

Sighing, the wolf carefully shifted so that the rabbit's head rested in his lap, allowing himself to begin bandaging his wound. It wasn't bleeding nearly as much, but it was enough to leave a trail- and out here, that was dangerous. Besides, the bone needed to be set. The wolf wrapped a fairly straight stick inside of the bandages to help it heal properly.

"There's really no need to be so frightened of me, Alfie. Not only can I not eat you for personal reasons, but I'm also a cripple. So stop being so bloody pathetic."

Still Alfred kept silent, staring up at his face as he worked. He'd never met a wolf before this one. Who could've known how unthreatening they were, when given a chance...

As though to prove his point, Iggy's face flushed a little as he looked down at him.

"... You have beautiful eyes," he said gruffly, looking away quickly. Heart skipping a beat, smiling widely at this unexpected praise, he reached up and stroked the wolf's cheek.

"So do you." he murmured, before returning to his original position.

"Hmm... with a bit more training, you might just make a good pet for me."

"Pet?" America blinked, and made a face. "I don't think I want to be your bitch again, dude. I'm still hurting from this time."

Arthur laughed. "Not like that. What I mean is, I might keep you around with me. We'll see what happens with _other things_ later."

Going silent again, Alfred stared at the scratches on his forearms. Was it worth it? … then again, other creatures had injured him much worse. And Arthur could protect him from them.

"Look..." Ears flattening, he took a deep breath and looked down at him once again- noting what the American's gaze rested on. "This is going to sound absolutely bonkers, because I'm the predator and you're my prey. But I really am sorry about that, and... and..." His teeth gritted. "... and I love you, you pathetic excuse for a living being. Don't ask me why. But I'm only going to offer this once, because you're not worth _that _much. So do you want to be... with me... or no? It's not like either of us have anyone else, anyway..."

After that, there was no longer any question in the American's mind. He smiled broadly, sitting up just enough to catch a tuft of pale blonde hair and pull his head down for a kiss.

"Aww, I love you too, Wolfy. Sure I'll stay with you. What a good boy!" he laughed, amused by the annoyed expression that spread across the darling carnivore's face.

"If you call me a 'good boy' _one more time_-"

"_Goood boooooy," _he teased, bounding quickly out of his arms and prancing about as Iggy chased him.

"Dammit, you bloody idiot! How would you like it if I started calling _you _nicknames again! Lunchmeat!" he snarled, then gasped loudly as his leg gave out from under him. His head lowered, teeth gritted as his shoulders hunched. Alfred stopped in his tracks, startled.

"I-Iggy...?" he whispered worriedly, hopping towards him and kneeling next to his heaving form.

Silence.

"Iggy, I'm sorry... say something..."

"Come here..." he breathed weakly. "Closer..."

"What, what!" Alfred cried, eyes huge. "What is it!"

His emerald eyes gleamed. "Gotcha."

With lightning speed he spread-eagled Alfred on the ground. So used to it by now, he barely even flinched and just stared cheerily up at the predator.

"So, whatcha gonna do with me, then?" he asked, giving the most innocent and fearful expression he could make on cue. "You aren't gonna hurt me, are you?"

"Don't tempt me." he simpered, kissing his neck lightly. "Now shut up and calm down."

"Can I have another kiss first? Only a kiss, of course..."

"Are you going to be a good boy?" he murmured in a low voice, hovering just too far above him for him to reach.

"Oh, yeah, sure," he grinned. "Well... most likely."

Arthur came a little closer, lightly brushing his lips back and forth across Alfred's. "Are you still frightened of me, my pet?" he asked, almost gently, resting his elbows next to America's head so he could stroke his blonde hair. The little rabbit blushed, shyly and sweetly.

"No, I guess not. I've been hurt worse than what you put me through." he replied, voice cheerful, before staking claim on the wolf's mouth. A low growl of pleasure escaped the predator, his emerald eyes narrow and soft. Iggy's mouth still tasted so sweet from the berries.

After savoring the feel and taste for a short while, the rabbit smiled up at the wolf and spoke once again.

"Just don't do it again without my say-so. Okay?" he crooned.

"Fine, fine... for now."

Arthur stepped primly off of him, grooming himself calmly.

"How long do you think it'll take until the humans come back?" he wondered aloud. Alfred frowned thoughtfully.

"Probably not for awhile now. They'll keep pressing on even after they've lost the trail, because they don't wanna believe they followed the wrong one."

"Typical."

There was a short silence in which America sat up, yawned and stretched, and shook the dust from his body.

"You wore me out..." he sighed quietly, yawning again. His predator smiled very slightly.

"Go to sleep, then." he commanded, patting the ground beside where he sat.

"But what if the humans-"

"Don't worry- I'll keep watch. Come here, pet. That's an order."

A little uneasy, he padded over to him and collapsed on his side. "Comfy..." he mumbled against the grass, back to Iggy and close enough to feel his warmth- and as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, the wolf stopped his cleaning and began to pet his side. The rabbit held still, quivering slightly for all the wrong reasons. Those hands, that had the ability to sink deep into his flesh and tear out his heart among other things, stroked him with such shocking conscientiousness... He probably should've been, but he wasn't afraid. Alfred finally shifted a little closer, and dozed pleasantly this way, coming to every once in awhile as Iggy gently lifted his wrist and licked the blood from his arm.

It didn't last nearly as long as he'd hoped. Just as he'd begun to really sleep he was being shaken violently awake, and opened his eyes to a slightly flustered-looking Arthur.

"Get your clothes on." he told him, tossing his smock towards him. Blinking, he tiredly obeyed.

"Wha..." he mumbled, fumbling with tying the rope around his waist. Iggy hushed him sharply.

"There's something out there." he hissed. "I don't know what yet, the smell is masked by dirt."

Instantly awake, his heart stuttering just a bit, he dashed for his cloak- which was at the edge of the woods, where the bushes were rustling. A stupid mistake.

"_No!_" Arthur shouted, about to bound after him. He was too late- a blur of color barreled into the poor rabbit, making him fall to his stomach a couple feet away from where he'd stood just seconds ago with his shoulders pressed into the dirt.

"A-aaaah! No, h-help!" Alfred gasped, terrified. A low voice growled against his ear.

"Finally found you, little rabbit," it sang. _T-the creature from before?_ Struggling desperately, tears began to flow down his cheeks.

"I-Iggy, please, help me!" he sobbed.

But Iggy wasn't listening. His green eyes seemed transfixed on the creature that pinned him, eyes wide with amazement. "... Matthew?"

_He _knows _him?!_

Responding to the sound of its name, its grip loosened- allowing Alfred to slip away. In the blink of an eye he was behind the wolf he trusted, huddling as close to him as possible. Arthur paid no more mind than to pat his head soothingly.

The creature- a male wolf, with light brown hair and lavender eyes- blinked up at Iggy, his expression suddenly wide-eyed and innocent. The look startled Alfred a little.

"O-oh! Arthur, you're-" A wavery little grin playing on his face, he stumbled over and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I-I thought I was the only one left..."

"Yeah... so did I." Iggy smiled softly. "God, how did you escape?"

"I- I'm sorry, I... I'm a coward... when I thought it was hopeless, I grabbed one of the pups and ran. I'm such a coward..." he admitted ashamedly, head drooping.

"You did the right thing, Mattie." he informed in a soft voice. "Where's the pup?"

"I hid her somewhere safe, so she wouldn't get hurt while I was out hunting."

Alfred shuddered, but continued to listen silently. He didn't want to draw attention to himself.

"What about you, how did you survive? I- Iggy, you're injured!" Matthew withered a little. "Are you okay?"

Iggy waved his hand nonchalantly. "Yes, yes, I'm fine. It was my own stupidity. I allowed myself to be caught in one of those human-traps... sadly enough, that's probably what saved my life."

The younger wolf's eyes widened in awe, taking a couple steps back. "Y-you got out of a human-trap?!"

"Yes. It was difficult, though, and I don't think I could've done it alone."

"You... you never cease to amaze me... of course, I guess that's why you're Alpha!" he smiled, lowering his head politely. "I'm just glad you're okay, though."

_Alpha...? _America shook his head disbelievingly, staring at the back of Iggy's floofy blonde head. _How did I manage to get into this mess... pet to a pack leader. Really?_

"So, what's with the meal?" Matthew asked curiously, eyes attracted to his movement. Alfred flinched as he was brought into the conversation. Iggy gently stroked his hair, in response to his skittishness.

"Don't eat him." he warned right away, raising his eyebrows at the wolf as though challenging him to argue. Matthew bowed complacently, and Iggy nodded once. "I told you I couldn't have gotten out of it alone, now, didn't I?"

"You did," he muttered, "But it's just a rabbit, Arthur!"

"He's also my obedient pet. As annoying as he can be sometimes-"

"But Arthur!"

"Do you want to challenge me?" he snarled, flattening his ears. Matthew's flattened also- but instead of looking defensive, he hunched his shoulders and averted his gaze.

"No." he whispered. "I do want to question your sanity, though."

"Well, it's not like I couldn't change my mind at any time. If I decide I have gone looney, it'd be easy to get rid of him."

Alfred gave him a startled expression.

"But the chances are slim." Iggy added, for his sake.

"He's quiet..."

"He's frightened. Wait until he gets used to you. You'll wish you still terrified the hell out of him."

"Can I touch him?"

Arthur yawned. "It's not my problem."

"I-Iggy, no!" America whined, hiding behind him again. "Don't I have a-any say in this?"

"Sure. Acquiesce or run. Your choice."

Nervous, and feeling a little overwhelmed, Alfred sniffled pathetically and looked up at Iggy pleadingly. Though the wolf in question took no notice, Matthew's face changed to a childishly pleased expression.

"He's so _cute...!_" he crooned, covering his mouth and squealing quietly. "Oh God oh God oh God!" A curl on his head bobbed up and down, a second off from his own bouncing. Eagerly he opened his arms, making the cutest eyes towards Alfred. "Oh, come here, please? I won't hurt you, I swear..."

Iggy gave him a little shove, which made him tumble forward and fall face-first into the ground. _Why not. Let's just make me eat dirt one last time, shall we?_

"_Thanks._" he sighed over his shoulder, as the Englishman snickered.

"Poor thing, are you okay?" Matthew worried, patting his head lightly. As he rose to his knees to dust himself off, he found himself on the receiving end of an unwilling embrace.

"Hey- _hey_! Get offa me...!" he yowled, trying to pry the wolf's arms from their constricting grip around his torso. "As the hero, I'm telling you you'd better stop!"

Iggy rolled his eyes, amused. "You'll be fine."

"You're so cute and cuddly, bunny," Matthew sang cheerfully, finally letting him go. Alfred shook himself off with the last dregs of his pride, face flushed and ears flat. His sides felt bruised.

Iggy looked Alfred in the eyes and patted his leg, as though telling him to come. He did so- automatically, really, but inexplicably eager to receive his touch- and was rewarded by a kiss to his forehead from the smirking alpha male. "I guess he's only obedient to me." he purred in a syrupy voice, tucking America's head beneath his chin and cradling his torso against his chest.

"I'm not obedient to anyone..." he muttered indignantly, making a sour face. "Why can't I just listen to you because I like you? No strings attached."

"You're still obedient, no matter what the reason." he simpered.

"... I love you," Alfred crooned softly, catching the wolf off-guard. His expression gave the rabbit his turn to smile.

"Yeah... I mean, I love you too." he replied, stumbling a little over the words. Then, dissatisfied with his weak answer, he shifted so they were face-to-face and kissed America tenderly.

"He's watching..." America whispered against his lips, glancing quickly over at Matthew. Iggy shrugged.

"It's funny how you think I care."

Blushing madly, Alfred couldn't find the will to force him away and instead pressed his palms lightly to his chest, feeling the smoothe warmth of his flesh.

"... What's gonna happen to me now, Iggy?" he asked quietly, once the wolf was sated. "Now that you have some of your clan back?"

"Why? Does it change anything?" he queried, tilting his head slightly to one side. A bit jittery again, he looked away and nodded.

"I think it does. I mean, wolves scare me. Besides, you're the alpha. I'll make you look soft, even _I_ know that."

His face steeled. "You'll adapt, and if people think I'm weak, well... I'll just show them how strong I truly am."

"You really want to keep me that much...?"

The American's heart stuttered a little when the wolf gave the slightest nod.

"God knows why, but yes."

"Aw, Iggy, you're the sweetest nasty wolf in the world," he sang, nuzzling against his neck.

"Don't push it." the predator growled, shoving him away. "I'm not into mushiness."

"I know, why do you think I'm doing it?"

"_Rat bastard,_" he snarled, cuffing America's ear. In response the rabbit's face settled into the most sinister expression he owned. It pleased him a little to see Iggy's tail fur stand on end.

"You're in for it now," he hissed menacingly, barreling him to the ground. Overcoming his startlement, the wolf smirked up at the rabbit and slackened his muscles, allowing himself to be pinned.

"My my, this is a side of you I haven't seen yet," he purred, licking his lips sexily. Alfred narrowed his eyes, waited a couple seconds, then whispered softly against his ear,

"Really, now? Do you like it?" Then he widened his eyes into an overly-playful expression, covering his face and neck with licks and kisses. "Are you sure, Wolfy? Hehe, _Wolfy-kins?_" he grinned cheekily, sitting on top of his chest.

"Aaack, get off me! I said _get off me_, you arse!" he bellowed, kneeing him hard in the back until he was forced to let go. "If you _ever. _do that again-"

"I know how I'm going to wake you up in the mornings," he giggled, winking teasingly.

"You wouldn't dare."

"We'll see!"

"It's nice to see you're settling down with someone, Arthur," Matthew murmured out of the blue, making the both of them sit up and stare. Matthew smiled at them both. "Maybe it's a little strange, and not good for passing on your genes... but you always seemed so separate from the rest of us, like you didn't want to live the way most alphas do. So it's nice that you've found someone you can really feel at home with..." his voice began to quiver a little. "... E-even in the wake of all this pain, someone to help you cope with it." He looked down at the floor, then, a little guiltily. "But that's none of my business, I suppose."

"The input of the pack is always appreciated, Mattie. Especially positive input." the alpha male soothed easily, shrugging. "And try not to focus on the pain. It's good to honor our fallen pack, but to carry the pain with you is a hindrance."

"Yes, sir." he replied, bowing. But tears were forming in his eyes.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, his lips pursed, then approached the young wolf and patted his shoulder. "... And celebrate what we still have, too. And the memories we possess."

"Yes, sir."

"And I'll make sure that this never happens again. That's all any of us can do."

"Yes, sir." A little more quietly, he added; "Thanks for being strong enough for the both of us, Arthur..."

Alfred wondered about that, recalling how weak the wolf could be- how he'd clung to him and cried so pitifully after he'd removed the trap from his leg, and how he'd succumbed so easily to his pains before he'd come back with the herbs- then realized that of course a leader would put on a show of strength for his followers, if only just to soothe their fears and maintain order. The rabbit wondered if he'd ever see that cute and helpless side of him again.

"Go pick up the pup, and meet us back here. We'll need to find another cave to live in." he ordered. Bowing one last time, and drying his tears on his long burlap sleeve, he bounded away to follow orders. That done, Arthur swallowed a deeply agonized expression and turned back towards Alfred- but not before Alfred was next to him, holding him and trying to be of as much comfort as he could.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. It'll be okay." he whispered. Iggy started to argue, stopped, and slowly wrapped his arms and legs around Alfred's waist.

"Don't treat me like a child. But still, thanks... you actually made me forget for awhile, there." he smiled weakly. "But it makes no difference, I suppose. I'm not going to let it hinder me. I have to keep my priorities straight."

"It's okay to be sad, dude... I'd be sad..." he cooed, patting his back.

"I'm not an idiot, Alfie, I _know _that. I still won't let it faze me."

"Iggy..."

"Alfred." Gaze level and calm, his eyes like dull metal, he stared at the rabbit. "Don't push me if you know what's good for you." Then he smiled a light smile, that didn't reach his eyes quite as much as it should've. "Things will settle back to normal. I'm thinking I'll send the two of you out to do a perimeter check while I stay with the pup- with my leg as it is I'll be useless for a time, so I can't do much more myself- to see if anyone made it out like Matthew did. Matthew is very, ah, soft. So you don't have to worry about him."

"Didn't feel soft," he grumbled, hunching his torn shoulders. Iggy chuckled.

"You'll be fine. After that we'll have to find shelter again, the old one is too risky. I want to be far from human reach, as I'm sure any other survivors do."

"I think I know a place," he interrupted, wanting to be helpful. "There's a big dirt cave next to that river- I saw it while I was getting water- and it might work for a small amount of people..."

"We'll check it out. Hmm... and with a water source to boot... ah, rabbit, you might end up being more good for us alive after all."

"Just remember you said that..." he frowned. Arthur narrowed his eyes with a ghost of a smile.

"Come." he commanded, patting his leg. "Lay your head down, you can sleep a while longer while we wait."

"If you start telling me to roll over and play dead, there's going to be hell to pay," Alfred warned, still quite happy to obey. As he settled down, the wolf stroked lightly through his hair.

"Only if you don't do as I told." he laughed. "Oh... how sweet. You don't quiver anymore."

"You don't scare me so much anymore."

"I'll have to remedy that later. Perhaps not the fear as much as the quivering."

Alfred shuddered, making Arthur chuckle.

"I know, I know. Not without your permission and all that. Fine... for now."

"Iggy, I-"

"Don't worry." he crooned. "Go to sleep. Now that you're following my lead, you'll need the energy."

"Yessir, Wolfy." the little bunny yawned, snuggling close. A part of him looked forward to serving the alpha, that had somehow become his owner... and, inexplicably, his mate.


	8. Chapter 8

_Awhile Later..._

_Matthew sat in the shadows of the cave that Alfred had found, and watched the bunny that had become so normal to their broken pack pace back and forth next to the river. His ears were flattened anxiously. The wolf was curious about this; he never understood why the American always worried so... _

_Though their pack had been broken, with many dead or missing and those alive injured, as the wounds healed life settled to normal. Prussia and Hungary had been found, though the first with a near-fatal head injury- the entirety of his white hair was dyed and dripping red- and the second with a cracked rib and her arm broken in two places. Poor Austria had been found, also, but the bullet wound near his heart had been too much for his older body to take. He'd died a couple days after. Still Alfred had tended to them all until they were well or no longer tendable, treating them with herbs and stealing chickens from the humans for them to eat. Though this was unsettling to some at first, no one could deny that he pulled his weight and made an excellent addition to their pack. They didn't even need to waste meat on him- if you could consider him a waste, anyway._

_Suddenly the rabbit paused, ears perking, nose and tail twitching. Matthew didn't bother sniffing the air for what caught his attention; It would be the same thing as it always was. _

_Finally, as Alfred whined softly in anticipation, England stepped out of the underbrush with the little tyke bouncing at his heels, a bird-creature slung over his shoulder- Iggy refused to kill or eat their easiest prey, rabbits, though he didn't give orders for the others to spare them. The young pup, which Hungary had lovingly named Sealand, had earlier been deemed old enough by the Alpha to begin hunting lessons. Though his leg was still stiff, making it difficult to walk, he refused to let anyone take his place- saying that not only did he want to oversee it himself, but he wouldn't let a wound hinder him in his duties. _

_As usual an eager and relieved bunny rushed over to his owner wolf, and Iggy in turn smiled, dropped the meat he carried, and hugged him gently. Matthew watched warmly. In a strange sort of way, they were so perfect for eachother... one of those strange combinations that sounds so horrid when you hear it, but ends up being so functional and good._

"_Iggy, I missed you," he cooed, letting himself look a little weak and vulnerable. Something he'd only do for his mate. _

_Which, as usual, pleased the wolf in question. "I brought you something." he murmured, fishing into his pocket. Alfred blinked up at him excitedly._

"_Like, one of those veggie burgers or something? That'd be awesome!"_

_A laugh. "No, not food. I can't take having the shit you eat near me." _

"_It tastes good!" he whined, socking him lightly in the chest. Arthur glared at him, until he shrank a little beneath the gaze. "Can I have a kiss?" he asked, trying to avert Iggy's attention from the minor outburst._

_Of course, Arthur let it slide. "In a second." Finally finding what he was looking for, he pulled out what at first looked like a necklace. When Matthew looked closer, he could tell that it was quite similar... a red leather collar, with a dangling gold plate. Inscribed on the plate, not colored, was the British flag._

"_Like it?" he asked, grinning. Alfred blushed madly._

"_Does it come with a leash?" he asked, shifting uneasily. Arthur blinked and looked surprised._

"_Ah, no. Do you want it to? Or is it that you don't appreciate my gift?" he asked, beginning to pocket it again. But the rabbit gritted his teeth, hesitated, then finally grasped his wrist before the ornament was hidden from sight. _

"_P-put it on me." he huffed, hunching his shoulders. The wolf smirked. _

"_Thought so." Gently he pressed his lips to the quivering bunny's, until he relaxed enough that his shoulders straightened and Iggy could slide the collar around his neck. Once this was done he shifted and murmured words against his ear- Matthew couldn't make out what- soothing the rabbit as he fastened the belt-like buckle at the back of his neck. _

_Alfred reacted to one of the things he said, and stared up at him as he pulled away. "For... forever?"_

"_Yes, Alfie. Forever." Arthur replied softly, lightly touching the plate that hung at the hollow of his throat. America looked flustered; then, finally, he grasped England by his upper arms and kissed him forcefully. The wolf's eyes widened, then narrowed. A small smile played on his lips._

"_It comes with a price, of course..." he purred, gently pushing him away. Alfred's cheeks darkened further._

"_Not _now_, right? You just came back..." he whispered, snugging his arms around Iggy's waist. "I wanna enjoy your company a little first."_

"_Sure. We can wait until after dinner." he acquiesced. _

_Innocently Matthew wondered about what price America had to pay. As far as he'd been able to figure, the Englishman extracted it through pain... but most of the time America seemed eager for it, so who was he to question?_

"_The awesome Prussia has caught you sneaking around!" a booming voice from behind him laughed, making the Canadian's eyes widen and the two lovers turn towards him. Prussia's hands came crashing down on his shoulders, causing the startled wolf to wince. He turned to meet Prussia's red eye- the other was hidden behind a swathe of bandages that were wrapped around his head, making his hair fluff up strangely._

"_I-I wasn't _sneaking,_ per se..."_

"_Yes you were. But you didn't invite me! You're such a loser, jeez!" Gilbert snickered. _

"_Matthew, Gilbert... come out here. _Now._" England hissed. _

"_Kseksekse! This could be interesting." Prussia bounded into the clearing, and a flat-eared Matthew dragged his feet behind him. _

"_I'm sorry..." he repeated to himself, cheeks burning._

"_Prussia, I've told you so many times. My business is my own, so quit stalking me!"_

"_Haha, tell that to him, not me! The awesome Prussia was just taking the almost as awesome Gilbird for a fly and saw him lurking around like a serial killer!"_

"_Don't lie."_

"_Please, like I need to lie. Lying is for losers. Unless it gets results, anyway!"_

"_Hmmph." Frowning, the Englishman waved his hand in dismissal. Gilbert, unfazed by the entire situation, happily dashed off after Gilbird. "Bloody git." he growled as soon as he'd left. Minor things like that with him were common, though, so he shook it off quickly._

"_Hey, Mattie, check it out!" America grinned, pointing to his new collar. "Pretty cool, huh?"_

_Canada smiled. "Yeah, it's very nice." he murmured._

"_Canada..."_

_Matthew looked away guiltily at the tone in England's voice. "Yes, sir?"_

"_I'd expect this behaviour from Gilbert. Not from you. What were you doing?"_

"_I, uh..." the poor wolf stammered nervously, not used to his harsh voice and unnerved by it._

"_If you tell me the truth now, I won't be angry." he promised, trying to cool his tone._

"_I... I was watching America."_

_America blinked. "What, why?" he asked curiously. From behind him, England's face held a perturbed expression._

"_I wasn't trying to be creepy or anything!" he added quickly, panicking a little as he thought of how it might sound like he was infatuated with him. "No, not like that! I-it's just, how he waits for you all day, and... and it's cute..."_

"_Huh..." Arthur raised one eyebrow, and looked over at America- who shifted awkwardly and flattened his ears in embarrassment. "He does... does he?"_

"_Well yeah, there isn't much else to do." the rabbit huffed, looking at the sky. "It's not like I'm _that _dependant..."_

_Matthew thought about mentioning his nervous, agitated behaviour, but decided against it. He smiled to himself and bowed to Iggy politely._

"_Am I dismissed?"  
"Oh- yeah. Sure." he replied airily, not paying that much attention. Relieved, he padded over to where Hungary and Sealand were enjoying their meal. _

"_I can't wait any longer." Iggy hissed to America, and Matthew turned around again in time to see him grab the rabbit's wrist. Startled, he staggered along behind the pack leader as he led him to their designated portion of the cave. _

_Matthew knew that, if he sat at the entrance, he'd be able to hear strange noises and soft moans and whimpers. He didn't understand what it was, but it certainly sounded like Arthur was abusing Alfred... then again, Alfred always came out with a flushed and smiling face. It was obvious that, whatever happened in those shadows, it pleased the both of them... and Matthew wouldn't question what brought other people pleasure. _

* * *

**_Sorry for throwing these last few, sloppy chapters at you so suddenly... my internet expires tomorrow, so I had no choice. :\ This may well be my last post in a couple years... but we'll see, I'm quite sneaky when I try XDD_**


End file.
